You Could Be Happy
by A Smile That Explodes
Summary: AU Vegeta is King of Vegetasei and happily married, to his queen, Kagami. However, when two Lavender haired teens from earth show up with a baby, Vegeta’s perfect world is turned upside down. VB TOC BrGh CCG GhVi


Chapter One

"Hey Trunks, get over here!" Bra yelled, leaning back in her captain's chair and letting her voice echo down the compact ship's living quarter.

The sound of rustling and bare feet hitting the floor was soon followed by the appearance of a lavender haired teen, naked except for a pair of loose black pants and a sleepy expression.

"What is it?" he asked groggily, rubbing strained blue eyes.

"Were coming up on a planet that isn't in Mom's database. In fact I can't find any information on it anywhere. We're also running low on fuel." The younger teen replied, flipping her long violet braid over her shoulder and turning to look at her older brother.

"Well did you run a search through foreign systems?"

"Duh," she drawled turning back to the computer screen, "let's just land, mom needs more of that mashed food, and I'm sick of space."

"Hey, space isn't that bad you know," Trunks replied, taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair, lazily watching a ki ball shrink and expand at the tip of his index finger.

"Not that bad!" Bra shrieked, "I've gained five pounds from this crap space food, I haven't had a good spar in five weeks, and don't even get me started on the lack of personal hygiene enablers on this ship!"

"You could always spar with me you know," Trunks laughed good-naturedly, shooting his sister a smirk.

"Yea, no. I still haven't forgotten that last time Trunks! My hair still smells singed," She snapped, flicking a small yellow ki ball in his direction, which he easily caught and disintegrated in the palm of his hand.

"You jerk," Bra gasped, a crackling red orb forming in the palm of her hand.

However, the teens were interrupted by the loud cry of a child from the back chamber, and both jumped to their feet.

After a quick mental exchange, Bra got up and reabsorbed the ki-blast into her palm.

"I'll take care of her, do you think you can handle the landing on your own this time?" She teased, already heading down the hallway.

Trunks snorted quietly and switched the controls to manual.

Bra stopped into the kitchen to grab a jar of purred carrots off a shelf before heading into the final bedroom in the hallway. Slowly opening the door, she padded over to a large white crib, smiling down with a look of genuine admiration and sorrow at the azure haired baby girl that was thrashing about hungrily.

"Hey mom, I've got some food for you, more carrots I'm afraid," She grimaced, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the mushy orange paste.

Picking up the upset child, she sat down and lifted the spoon to the baby's mouth, relieved when it was not refused.

"That's it, good job Mom. I promise we'll get you some better food once we land."

It still felt wrong for her to see her mother in such a state, to have to care for her every need. While she was used to helping her mother recover from numerous injuries on a nightly basis, Bulma had always been so strong and poised. Now in exchange for a chance at freedom, she was no longer Bra's mother, but her charge, her responsibility. Bra wasn't sure an eighteen-year-old girl was equipped to take care of anyone other than herself, even if she was an elite demi-sajin warrior.

Finishing feeding her child-mother, bra placed the now tired one-year-old back into her crib and covered her with a light blanket before turning out the lights and heading back towards the cockpit.

She was halfway there when a large jolt shook the ship, causing her to swear loudly and sprint forward, grabbing the controls out of her brother's hands.

"You idiot! Do you posses any rational thought, or are you too busy remembering how to breathe?" she snapped, shoving him out of the chair and across the room and strapping herself in.

Regaining control of the ship, she scanned the cloudy red atmosphere, furrowing her brow as a vast red-stone cityscape came into view.

"I doubt this place is advanced enough for landing platforms, I'm going to set down on the outskirts and hope we can work our way into the main palace." She informed Trunks, who had dusted himself off and was glaring at her from the co-captain's chair.

He grunted in reply, running a hand through his cropped lavender hair in agitation. While there was no denying that he was the better fighter, his sister took over in the technology department, and never let him forget it.

Fifteen minutes later, the Capsule Corps ship touched down softly on the outskirts of the city. Bra quickly wrapped Bulma up in a sarong and tied it around her back, securing the baby to her after changing into a loose fitting hooded robe that completely obscured her face and figure from view.

Trunks dressed quickly in an old worn out training suit, the memories the blue spandex and white gloves and boots brought back causing him to growl lowly in the back of his throat. Training suits were the only thing he'd ever owned, so he would have to make due until they could stop somewhere in the city.

"Hey lazy bones, lets get a move on!" Bra called from the top of the exit ramp, breaking Trunks from his reverie.

"Alright!" He called back, striding out of the room and meeting his sister to exit the ship that had been their home for almost half a year.

"These people seem to possess power levels much higher than those of earth, but they're hardly a threat to us," Bra informed him, closing the ship's hatch door and locking it.

"True," Trunks mused, "But something feels familiar doesn't it? It's like there's something in their ki signature that I've seen before."

Bra just shrugged, and took the lead, walking gracefully across the barren red clay of the planet to what appeared to be some sort of trade entrance. Swarthy people with shockingly styled black hair and armor were moving in and out of the city, most of them dressed in browns, however there was the occasional blue or green passing through.

"This may be easier than I thought," Bra commented, reaching behind her to make sure Bulma was secure as they drew closer and closer to the gates.

People were starting to realize that there were foreigners among them, but seemed set on ignoring the aliens, as if waiting for something to happen.

Trunks knew he was right in thinking that there was something familiar about these people, but it wasn't until a tall muscular man brushed past him did he realize it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Bra. Look at them, look that their waists, their clothes," Trunks whispered harshly, a note of panic creeping into his usually level voice.

Bra, sensing her brother's distress looked around and felt her chest seize up in panic. All the people of the planet were dressed in some variant of Sajin armor, all secured by a fuzzy brown tail tied securely around their waists.

"Trunks…"

"I know," he replied solemnly, eyes flickering nervously, "get behind me, we're about to have company."


End file.
